


Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disaster Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stubborn Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Everyone thinks of Yuuri as the stubborn one and Victor as easy going.They aren't wrong but they also are because Victor in the right circumstances is the MOST stubborn.Yuuri finds in inexplicably cute





	Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

If you were to ask anyone who knew Victor and Yuuri which of the two of them was the most stubborn they would without hesitation pick Yuuri every time.

Victor exuded a special kind of easy going calm that naturally put people at ease. Mari and Toshiya in particular appreciated his presence at the table of calm when Yuuri was trying to make plans with the family. The amount of times the three of them ended up making tea and watching as Hiroko, Yuuri and Minako twisted themselves into knots over setting reminders, confirming plans, and checking “just one more time, just in case” over and over again was uncountable. 

Hiroko was warm and friendly but Yuuri got his edge from somewhere and just like he got his tendency to be pleasantly plump and surprising upper body strength from his mom he also got the indecisiveness and need to plan everything to death.

(The fact that he would then inevitably throw those plans out in order to follow his spur of the moment idea he had also got from his mom. That’s how the Katsuki’s had gotten Yutopia in the first place) 

(and Mari)

The point is everyone saw Victor as the easy going one and Yuuri as the stubborn one. 

Which wasn’t  _ wrong  _ per say but…

“Victor I really think we should just call someone” Yuuri told the distinctly disheveled man who was half laying on the floor half crouching. His arm stuck through the small gap in the bathroom door. 

Victor just turned his head slightly to glare angrily before returning his attentions to the door. 

Yuuri sighed. 

This wasn’t what he expected from his free evening.

To get the full picture we have to go back in time to two months before the events that led to the current predicament. 

Yuuri had arrived to St. Petersburg to an exuberant and jubilant Victor and slightly loopy (thanks jetlag) but enthusiastic welcome sex.  

Afterwards he made use of Victor’s shower to clean off the airplane and enthusiastic sex. It was a beautiful shower which he expected. What he did not expect was that after the shower while he was toweling off his hair the bath panel on the side of the bath fell over and hit him in the leg. 

Non jetlagged/sexed out Yuuri might have panicked. 

Jetlagged/sexed out Yuuri just said “What the FUCK?” before pushing the panel into place.

“Yuuri? You okay?” Victor called.

“Yeah,” Yuuri came out of the bathroom still looking slightly confused “But the side of the bath just fell over on me?” 

“Oh, yeah I forgot to warn you about that” Yuuri must have still looked confused because Victor sighed, “I had a plumber come and fix a leak after I got back, I had to replace the panel afterwards” 

Yuuri blinked as he tried to figure this out.

“Why didn’t you get a handyman to fix it in place?” 

“Why? I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.” and Victor was. Yuuri knew he was because he’d helped out with a few odd jobs now and then around the onsen. Yuuri was capable as well but when he lived in Detroit he still got maintenance in to do well...maintenance. 

“Okay...why haven’t you fixed it?” 

“I will! I just haven’t had time. I’ll do it later.” Victor waved a hand slightly irritably but then brightened up when he suggested they get dinner. 

In the following two months Yuuri had learned three things about Victor.

  1. He was extremely capable at DIY
  2. He would only actually do it if someone forced him. 
  3. Once he said he would do it he would _never_ submit hiring someone to do it instead.



How did Yuuri find out these things? 

Well it was little tells. Like the flat pack bookshelf still in a box that had apparently been there for 10 years. 

(It had actually moved with Victor twice and never left the box)

The cupboards with wonky doors or squeaky hinges that Victor warned Yuuri about but promised he’d “get around to it”.

Some of these Yuuri caved and fixed himself. 

He even built the bookshelf.

And Victor didn’t really mind when he did but he was embarrassed and he absolutely refused to let Yuuri touch the bath panel as an obscure point of pride.

Which led to their current predicament.

They’d been getting ready to go to bed when Yuuri went to use the bathroom and discovered he couldn’t. 

As in he couldn’t open the door.

The panel had fallen over in such a way as to make it impossible to open the door from the outside. 

Victor had not taken the news well. 

But instead of listening to Yuuri about calling someone  he instead managed to shove the door open enough to get a hand an arm in (with alarming cracking sounds coming from the door) and was using various sticks and stick like items to try and lever the bath panel up.

“Do you want help?” Yuuri had asked when Victor had first started shoving at the door.

“No.” Victor said through gritted teeth. 

So Yuuri had walked away to scroll through his instagram feed.

After 20 minutes he wandered back.

“Can I help?”

“....maybe” Victor gritted out like it physically pained him.

Yuuri had made himself useful by holding a phone so Victor could see what was happening in the bathroom and then by trying to hook one of the sticks with a hanger to lift it up.

Another 25 minutes and Yuuri was done.

Which brings us back to the present.

“Victor I really think we should just call someone” Yuuri told the distinctly disheveled man who was half laying on the floor half crouching. His arm stuck through the small gap in the bathroom door. 

Victor just turned his head slightly to glare angrily before returning his attentions to the door. 

Yuuri sighed but realised there was nothing to do but wait for Victor to either fix the situation or die trying.

He just settled against the far wall to watch and tried not to wince at the cracking sounds that indicated the door was being destroyed some more as Victor shoved harder accompanied by Russian swearing.

(“Thank you Yurio, now I understand exactly how much Victor hates this door” Yuuri thought.)

It took another 36 minutes and 48 seconds before there was a loud clattering sound, a cry of triumph and the door swung open. 

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief even as Victor, still kind of angry, cussed out the door some more. 

“Well, probably a good idea to fix the bath panel now before it happens again.” Yuuri said standing up, fully intending to get the power drill/screwdriver. 

“Yeah, I’ll get to it!” Victor snapped, “Right now though I’m going to have some vodka and watch Pride and Prejudice.” 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped as Victor walked past him. Sure he recognised Victor’s go to de stressors but still!

“I can always do it.” He offered but Victor’s back, already tense, seemed to get even more stiff before he turned back to Yuuri.

“I  _ said  _ I’ll do it” he all but snarled and Yuuri held up his hands in defeat. 

“Okay okay it was just a thought” 

He tried not to laugh out loud when Victor turned back around.

People thought Yuuri was the stubborn and prickly one but he would never spend 1 hour, 21 minutes and 48 seconds to open a door rather than call for help. 

Victor was just as stubborn as he was. 

It was just more rarely seen. 

It would be annoying as fuck if it wasn’t so cute.

Yuuri shook his head before getting Victor’s embroidery basket. This worked up he’d probably need to work on one of his anger cushions. 

Not that they needed another pillow embroidered with flowers and the words ‘Fuck You’ in elegant script but Yurio might appreciate it as a gift. 

Yuuri brought it over to his grumpy and beautifully stubborn lover, dropping a kiss on top of his head as he sat down next to him to watch Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy fall in love once again. As Victor dug around for the right thread he smiled at being the only person to know just what a stubborn disaster Victor was some times.

But  _ his  _ stubborn disaster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the headcanons in this fic that I love:  
> 1\. Hiroko is who Yuuri most resembles in his family. In not only looks but that she is deceptively strong and stubborn and while not anxious isn't as easy going as Toshiya and Mari. It's just not as noticeable under her cheerfulness. In fact it only really comes out in making plans to go out with a lot of people.
> 
> 2\. Victor has a regency fetish and de stresses with Jane Austen. 
> 
> 3\. He started embroidering rude messages on pillows after he learned Dame Judy Dench did it on sets of costume dramas because she is his secretly his idol and hero. Also when you're stressed it feels good to stab something a lot of times. 
> 
> Now the actual inspiration for this fic: This is my husband.  
> My husband is the calmest person I know but when he is determined to Solve something he WILL solve it or die trying. He will also put off DIY for as long as possible. 
> 
> We actually have a shelf that we bought to put up in the nursery when we were expecting Kiddo. So 10 years ago. The pieces have never left the box. 
> 
> Hilariously (to me) Kiddo is building a shelf in Cub Scouts and rather pointedly told Husband it would be put up in their room. 
> 
> Also the bath panel stuff is also my life but it's been propped up SINCE APRIL LAST YEAR and it's STILL not fixed in place and yes it's fallen down and blocked the door last night) and he spent a stupid amount of time and broke the door a bit getting it up. And no he didn't then fix it in place even though I brought it up several times.
> 
> He'll get to it eventually. I just have to nag at him which I hate doing but good lord does he need sometimes.
> 
> And yes I find his grumpy disaster stubborn side cute because I am the only person who really gets to see it. 
> 
> Annoying af but also cute
> 
> And before anyone thinks that he's not pulling his weight. I'm very disabled and he 1. works full time and 2. does almost all the cooking and cleaning around the house. So I can easily forget a bit of procrastination on the DIY front.


End file.
